The present disclosure herein relates to a method of detaching a display module and a method of manufacturing the display module, and more particularly, to a method of detaching a display module, in which detachment defects are reduced, and a method of manufacturing the display module.
In a process of manufacturing a display device including a display module, the display module may be covered by using a protective film for protecting the display module against external environments. The protective film may protect the display module during a predetermined process and then be removed from the display module in the final product.